My parents are
by LegionsofHyrule
Summary: Link was an average kid who never knew his parents,but what happens when he meets his parents for the first time? it wasn't easy learning his parents weren't dead. M for laungage and possible future
1. ch 1 Prologue

Link was not ever a real interesting kid,most people picked on him call him names like "dumbass", "faggot", "stupid shit" and a couple other names,he never liked very many people in Kokiro,they were always such dick heads,but theire was one girl he liked,her name was Saria,they were so close that she was like his sister and best friend,but his only never knew his parents though all he knew was he was dropped of at the mystical village of Kokiro and thats all he the day he turned 11 and had to set out for a quest he was shocked,he finaly got some he never had as a member of the village,a fairy!Her name was was a blue fairy with an anomious blue glow and pretty big wings. After Link did this quest and was labled "The Hero Of Time", but his fame was short lived as princess Zelda Harkanian had to send him back to when he was younger to relive his child hood but when he is older and has to leave Kokiro village he learns something that he is greatful to is he greatful?


	2. Chapter 2

"...So...your'e my parents" "Why yes we are son" a man said,with a smug look on his face he looked just like link but with brown eyes,the woman standing next to him however had blue eyes,but they both had blonde hair,and the woman started to say,"Well,well Link we havent seen you in forever,since you were just a young elfling,it warms my heart to know that me,you,and your father can be united again!" "Oh mom please!Don't give me that bullshit!you and dad left me in a village when i was a baby!"the brown eyed man took along breath but came back with "Link it wasn't our fault,i was a knight,your mom was a rancher!"the young elf started to breath heavy as tears strolled down his face."I don't even want to hear your excuses,you couldn't even come back for me,i don't even know if i want to know you two!"this hurt the brown eyed man and this was his response "You know you want to be fucking redicuelos thats fine but me and your mom will leave again!let's go Milena."by now the young man's face was pouring with tears"Mom,dad wait!"with this the two adults turned around and was embraces by the young hero of time,who's face looked like he dipped it in a fountain,it was clear that the young man wanted his parents to stay to learn about him and his family,just to learn what it feels like to be part of a system of members he could never be apart of something that made his heart gleam with warmth and he was about to find out how it is to know your parents for the first time and learn as he goes along as this is technicly all new to him,will Link make mistakes yes,he will you damn right he will he is just like every other human except for a couple things,he has saved the world,he is the hero of time,and if his parents would have paid any atention he had no was months after month until a year went by and Link lived with his parents to help around with things,they moved into a cattle ranch across from Malons ranch,down in Lon Lon,except this place could be dangerous at night,theire were theives, bandits, murders and other asorted crooks that would come out,but Link and his dad could protect the ranch easier when something called the flint lock rifle had been invented,with this Link didn't need to hunt using a slingshot or bow anymore,though a flint lock had bugs,you could blow your hand of very easily and you also had the chance of being way off,Link thought he was living the good life until a man came to the front door requesting Link for princess Zelda


	3. Chapter 3

"Link!" Milena called hearing her 19 year son run down the stairs to the point to were he trips and almost goes *BANG* from falling, but he gets up quickly and stops infront of his mom. "Ahhh, so this is the one Zelda calls for" a tall but lanky man says while rubing his mustache, but Link notices one thing odd about this man, his ears are round not pointed. "Sir where are you from?" the young man asked but not trying to offend the guy. "I am from Maortis." the lanky man said with a smug smile looking like this was the first time anyone has ever asked and was trying to make small chat. "Soooo then,your not an elf your just a regular eeeh?" Link was now starting to get more and more personal as he asked questions. "Well yes I am, I am just a regular human,unlike most of the specias around hear,no offense to you and your family mister Haitix." Link started blinking abit with a lost look at his face,then his mom put her face up to his ear and said, "Umm,honey that is our last name." At first Link was alittle shocked but then he relised he enver knew he had a last name till now "Well yes yes,sir?" Link was asking the man for his name and the only reply was. "Well youll find out" Link was lost with but then he swore he saw the mans eyes flickered multiple colors,and maybe even raibowlistic in the last second."Well mister Haitix should we be off?" The tall man now ready to set off, but Link hadn't seen his dad all day. "Mom where is dad at?" he was replied with "Oh honey he is over at Malons ranch!" and Link started to think about how pretty Malon was and she was his age too "Malon ehhh,well im going to go upto my room tell Navi we will be off!" With this Link ran upstairs fater then he came down and this time he did fall,smacking his chin on the third to last stair at the top just saying with furry "AH GODS DAMNIT! AW FUCK!" but just got up and ran upstairs to be greeted by...two figures a fairy and another elf. "So Link...you left me upstirs with him!" "Navi please not right now!" Link said as he went over to lay on his bed. "YEA! What is wrong with me!"the said as he stepped into the sunlight of the room to reveal that it was Link! or at least it was a pailer version with Black hair and red eyesand he wore a black tunic instead of a green one,followed by a black hat. "Kail shut up alright i need to consentrate we are going to Castle Town, now you both know the drill, Kail! what is your job!" "Ummm to stay behind you and asume shadow form?" "RIGHT! NAVI WHAT IS YOUR JOB!" "To fly behind you and annoy the shit outta you?" this comment made Link slap himself in the face and say "Close enough,Screw it though you guys got the drill!" But after Link heared someone knocking and say "Link sweetie are you okay?" Link waas getting into a frantic going "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! IT'S MOM SHIT! SHIT! Uhhhmmm... Kail go into the shadows and assume shadow form!" "GOT IT!" The shadow said as he does his job and if he was half a second off Milena would have walked in on them all. "Link who were you yelling at?" "No one mom i was uhhh,getting pumped for the trip that's it!" :Okay sweetie but who the hell is this Kail?" "UHHHHHMMMMM,no one you must have been hearing things mom!" with this the Elven ladie just said okay and walked out of the room. "Well Link!" Navi says to the elf "At least she did not come in on you jacking off to Malon!" with this comment Links face was more furiously red then lava "S-s-s-shut up!" Link just walked down stairs with Navi in hot pursuit to set off on his journey or even up coming quest. "Theires my boy!" Link's dad said while rubbing his head "You becareful Link,your my boy all right me and Milena will wait for you to come back in one peice." "Dad i don't think im going off on a quest!" "Well son you never know!" with this Link walked out side with the stranger and got on his stead Epona who is no doubtly growing older an older,soon the poor girl might not even beable to walk. "Hey Epona girl you miss me?" With that the hoarse gave out a loving neigh and did not move a muscle while Link straddled her. "Link before we get to castle town we need to make a stop alright?" "Sure but if you gotta piss do it in the bushes and if it's to take a shit break,your holding it till we get theire!" "HAHA,no no thats not what it is for lad,i have to speak with people..." "Oh okay then,may I ask who?" "well lad you can ask,but im not going to tell you." With that Link was feeling alittle bit of suspicion about this guy but brushed it off as they set sail toward the plains. "Alright Link this is where i have to stop,you just stay here alright?" The man walked around the side of a growing mountain that pentrated the sky, Link sat theire for 45 minutes before going "THAT'S IT!" He walked around the mountain slightly and heared talking the he peekd around the corner to see the man talking,to 4 other males but through a bubble like entity. "Yes im sertaint that is him i just don't know who the mother of his kid will be. Link wondered if they were talking about him or what but then seen something that made his blood run cold. "Yes i remembered what happend" the bubble started to show images of his son being a king whos men would slay dragons and beasts on quest,a man in full armour came in and bowed before him and said "Arthur! the deed is done" "Thank you Lancelot!" Link seen that Arthur was a king fit for ages but he relised something about him faster then anything else,Arthur looked like Link but with Zeldas facial features then he knew they were talking about him and he knew just who his sons mother was.


End file.
